The present invention relates to bicycle derailleurs, and more particularly, to a bicycle derailleur having a chain guide that includes a thermoplastic connector between a pivot shaft and a side plate.
Typically, front and rear derailleurs include a chain guide that displaces a chain between gears, the chain guide displaceable relative to the bicycle frame about a pivot shaft. The chain guide generally includes inner and outer side plates, two pulleys disposed therebetween and the pivot shaft. The pivot shaft pivotably connects the chain guide to a chain guide receptacle or a knuckle of the derailleur and may serve as an axis for one of the pulleys. The highly loaded pivot shaft is usually made of a high-strength material, such as steel, while a lightweight material, such as aluminum or a fiber-reinforced material, may be used for the side plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,586 ('586) discloses one method of attaching a high-strength metallic pivot shaft to a lightweight carbon fiber outer side plate. The outer side plate includes an opening for receiving the pivot shaft, the pivot shaft attached to the outer side plate with caulking, resulting in a non-positive connection with respect to material shape and tolerance and proper alignment of the pivot shaft.